


Sharing your heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha Rivalry, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Merle, Courting Rituals, F/M, Fingerfucking, Knotting, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, omega sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Daryl and Shane decide it's time they found in omega. However in their world Omegas are hard to come by and often times alphas have to share... But only one can claim the Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ready to grow up

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for giving me a chance <3

Daryl woke up with a Nasty hangover. That was going to be the last time he went to a party with Shane.

He rolled over and saw his latest conquest was A beautiful beta. He thought her name was Andrea, he couldn't remember for sure. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 6:48. He needed to get rid of his guest and head to work. 

With that thought he found himself wishing he didn't have to kick anyone out of his bed... he wished he could come home to the same beautiful face every night. He wanted someone he could have pups with. Someone to hold late at night.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He whispered into the beta's ear."it's time we woke up. I gotta head to work."

The beta stirred and blinked up at him. "How bout you give me one last treat for the road?"

Daryl hesitated. He was tempted to knot her again. But he was already running late.

"Please, Alpha?" She purred into his neck after rolling toward him. She started kissing all of the hickeys she left the night before.

"Sorry, babe. I'm running late as it is." He moaned as he pulled away. His cock stirring in his pants being too be acknowledged. 

The beta whimpered and sat up to start l looking for her clothes.

Daryl noticed and chuckled to himself.

"I'll grab them for you."he chuckled again. The beta looked rather confused so he clarified,"if I remember right we were naked before we got up the stairs."

She flushed and hid her face. She couldn't believe how she had behaved. 

Daryl got her clothed and out the door with a donut and some coffee. He headed back up to his room to get showered and dressed. When he came back down stairs he found his roommate Shane sneaking in like a teenager past curfew.

Shane hadn't noticed Daryl yet. Using a great deal of alpha undertone Daryl growled, "do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Shane nearly jumped out of his skin, "Jesus Christ, you fucking jack ass! I could ripped out your throat." Daryl noticed the red leak back out of his friend's eyes.

"So you had quite a night I take it..." Daryl smoothed the subject over.

"Twin omegas took me back to their apartment. I didn't know I could knot that many times in one night." Shane smiled to himself remembering.

"Man, shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear about that shit."

Shane started laughing,"how'd it go with Andrea? I saw you take off with her on the back of your bike."

"She's a nice girl. She just left actually."

Shane stared at him slack jawed. "A nice girl? A NICE girl?! Jesus man! I thought you got laid."

"I did," Daryl said defensively. "Why the fuck would you think I didn't?"

"You are the only guy in Atlanta who can get laid and then compliment her personality in front of a friend"

"Shut up!"

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Shane asked suddenly serious.

"I don't know man,"Daryl sighed." It's just I'm 30, ya know I think it's time I settled down. Found a good omega. Had a few pups. Grow old and retire to like Arizona or some shit."

"You could always go visit Merle. I'm sure he'd gladly give you an omega ready to breed."

"Its not like picking out a puppy. There are rules. And omegas like that are required to be courted by two alphas. There's no guarantee that I'd be picked to claim them."

As Daryl grumbled to himself Shane got an idea. "Dude I could totally court your omega with you! I could make them hate me. Make you seem like the perfect alpha."

"Okay you've lost it. I'm going to work."Daryl headed to the garage and grabbed his bike. Shane followed close behind him.

"I'm serious, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Daryl thought for a minute, "fine call Merle. I'll meet you at the omega house after work."


	2. rules for shared omega courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Shane become co courters.

1.) Omega can choose their alpha at any time during relationship  
2.) Alphas must care for omega as though they had already mated  
3.) Omega must be given own space in home(s)  
4.) If omega so chooses alphas may knot them but protection must be worn  
5.) Before leaving the omega house the alphas must agree to the terms of the Omega's courting schedule  
6.) Omega must obey all non sexual and non life threatening commands given by the alphas  
7.) Alphas will not in any way interfere with the other alpha's relationship with the omega  
8.) Reviews will take place every two weeks to ensure the safety of the omega  
9.) The omega handler may remove the omega from the relationship if deemed unsafe  
10.) The omega can cancel any and all ties with either or both alphas at any time during relationship  
11.) I'm mega will be ask loosed to contact handler when ever they desire  
12.) Alphas Will submit to all home, background, communicable disease and omega abuse list checks

***

The rules were worse than Daryl had realized. He was nervous that whatever omega he decided upon they would choose Shane instead.

He continued to read the website for his brother's omega house. He would have to wait until both he and Shane cleared all of Merle's checks before they could bring home the omega. He found himself sweating in anticipation the last 20 minutes of work.

Daryl sped off to Merle's place. He couldn't wait to pick out his future mate. He had seen a few on the site that caught his eye. He hoped one of them might still be there.

He pulled up to a large institution like building. He'd been here several times before to see his brother. He had befriended a few of his staff and some of the omegas who were too young to be courted. 

He got off his bike and saw Shane waiting by the door. 

"Oh come on! You couldn't st least changed out of your work clothes? This is the mother of your children we're going to meet." Shane tried to straighten Daryl's jump suit.

"I'll come home like this everyday. If the little omega can't handle a little engine grease they obviously aren't the one." Daryl smacked Shane's hands away and walked inside.

Merle was waiting for them at the front desk."well well well of it ain't my baby brother. I can't believe you two are finally trying to settle down." He gave them a smirk and shuffled them back to his office.

"Shane already started your background checks with me at the Sheriff's office. We just need your signature to get the ball rolling." Merle shoved some papers across his desk toward Daryl.

While he signed Daryl asked " so when do I-uh we get to pick an omega to court?" 

"Slow down brother we got a few more things to go over. Like where do you'll plan on having the omega sleep?" Merle asked.

"I was thinking they could have the third floor. Its basically their own little apartment. Bedroom bathroom living room/kitchenette. I think it'd give them plenty of space." Shane said. "Also Daryl how would you feel about us giving them an allowance on like a Visa or something? Let them do there own thing kinda like traditional dating."

Daryl stared at Shane in shock. He clearly put more thought into this than Daryl thought he had.

"Sounds good to me, man." He turned to his brother, "any other questions?"

"Well, no. You answered my next question just then." Merle stood up and opened the door, "let's go meet your omega, then."

They walked down the hall to a large room with omegas milling about the place. Daryl scanned the room trying not to seem to eager. That's when he saw you. He elbowed Shane and pointed to the window where you were reading to yourself. 

"She's the one." He whispered. 

"She is beautiful, man. Well come on let's go say hi." Shane shoved Daryl forward. He nearly landed on his face. He was so distracted watching you.

The two alphas approached you and shame cleared his throat. "Evening, doll. My name is Shane, and this is my co courter Daryl. We were going to talk to you for a moment."

You looked up and smiled. Nearly knocking Daryl off his feet. "Hello!" You replied. "I'm (y/n). How can I help you guys?"

Daryl felt his heart swell. He know he just met the one who would change his life forever.


End file.
